The Horrible Crime
by Nnoitra Jiruga
Summary: When Rima suddenly dies and mysterious death, and Shiki finds out he was supposed to be with Ruka from the beginning, how will Shiki's life change? Was RIma's death a coincidence or was her death a murder? Find out in the Horrible Crime.
1. Prologue

_The Horrible Crime _

_Prologue_

Shiki looked out his window wondering where his fiancée Rima was. It was after 6:30 and she was nowhere to be found. It was then that he got the phone call that would change his life forever……The call was about Rima.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Shiki woke up early that morning wanting to get in an early workout, to get his mind off of the weird dream he had during the night, and so that he didn't have to wait at home before having to meet up with Rima for breakfast. The dream he had had was the weirdest dream that a groom to be could have. The dream was that Rima had been killed and he was now engaged to Ruka Souen, Rima's best friend and Akatsuki Kain's girlfriend. Shiki had a really bad feeling that that dream had something to do with what will happen in his future. On his way out the door to the gym, Shiki ran into his mother and what she said to him made him even more worried that the dream had been true, and it had been about his future.

She said to him, "I see that the death of your fiancée has not taken a toll on your mood, Senri, dear." Then she walked away.

What she said made Shiki think. _Had my dream been true? Had Rima really died? So does that mean I'm now engaged to Ruka? It can't be. My mother must just be talking nonsense again._ He couldn't think about that now. He had to go workout. He would think about it after his workout.

-After his workout, Shiki went back to the house. When he got there he went straight to Rima's room to wake her up for breakfast. When he got to her room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Ruka, Yuuki, Yuri, Kaname, Aidou, Ichijou, and Kain were there. The girls were crying and the guys (except for Ichijou) were comforting them. Ichijou was trying to keep the guys from bursting into tears too. But he wasn't doing the best job.

Yuri noticed Shiki standing in the door way and said, "Why are you not crying? Your fiancée has just died."

Shiki then realized it was true. Rima was dead, and by the way all the girls looked and the way the guys were holding them, it was clear to Shiki that his dream was coming true.

"What happened? How did she die? When did she die? Tell me everything." Shiki said to the group, but they all just stared at him.

Aidou was the one who spoke. "Yo man, you really don't know?" Aidou asked. Shiki shook his head no, so Aidou went on. "She was walking home and she was hit by someone. I can't believe nobody told you. Actually it was all over the news. Didn't you watch TV before you went to bed?"

"No, I didn't watch TV yesterday, Hanabusa. I was to worried about Rima. I was sitting in my chair by my window waiting to see her walk up the drive way, but I must have fallen asleep. I do remember getting a weird call, though. A voice I didn't recognize said, 'Are you ready for someone close to you to die tonight?' But I didn't think much of it at the time. All it did was make me want Rima to get home, but the call wasn't the reason why. It was because she was late."

"Wait," Ruka said. "What time did you get this call? Around what time last night?"

"Ummmm. I think it was about 7:00pm. Cause it was after the time she usually came home, but it was only like a half an hour."

"Can it be possible that something happened to her? Like on purpose, not an accident? Cause that call seems very suspicious. On the news they said that she was found at like 7:30 p.m. and that she died at approximately 7:10 p.m. Could that call have been a warning about what might happen to her?"

"It's possible," Kaname said, speaking for the first time.

"All I know is," Shiki said, "I don't want Rima's death to turn from an accidental killing to a homicide. I don't think I can live if I found out someone killed her on purpose." _Oh, god Please let my beloved Rima's death be an accident._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

For the next week all that was on TV, radio, and internet was the news of the death of the soon to be bride of Senri Shiki, Rima Touya. Everything that Shiki did reminded him that his beloved Rima was dead. He really wanted to believe she was still alive, but the police had to much evidence from the body that they found to think otherwise. She was the same height as Rima, she was the same weight, and the features that they could make out were exactly the same, so the police just assumed that it was the famous soon to be wife of the wonderful Senri Shiki, model and super stud, because Rima was missing, no one knew anything about where she was, and the girl had Rima's ID with her. That was evidence enough for the police to not investigate more into who the girl was.

Shiki was running around the block when a limo pulled up next to him. It was his mother.

"Get in," Mrs. Shiki said. After Senri got in the car she said, "I have great news for you my son."

"What good news could you have mother? My beloved Rima is dead. How could I ever be happy again?" Shiki said.

"Well, I don't know if you'll be happy, but I know I am. You know your friend Ruka Souen?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, you two are to be married. I know its short notice and all, but…"

"I'm marrying who?"

"Your friend Ruka, dear. Anyway what I was trying to say was…"

"I'm not going to marry Ruka. I don't even like her as a friend that much. I only hung out with her because of Rima."

"Well, the reason you're marrying her is because she was the one you are supposed to marry in the first place, not Rima."

"WHAT? I was supposed to marry her instead of Rima? What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandpa actually made a deal with Ruka's grandpa for you two to be married when you turned 18, but we got it mixed up. Anyone could have made the same mistake…"

"But what about the crystal? Rima had it, not Ruka."

"The reason that is, is because Ruka gave it to Rima as a birthday present. The other day when Ruka was helping me get Rima's things back to her parents, Ruka found it and said to me, 'I gave this to her for her last birthday. My grandpa gave it to me on his death bed. I loved it so much, but Rima loved it a lot more. The first time she saw it she said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, so for her birthday I gave it to her. She was so happy that she kept trying to give me something in return, but I kept telling her it was a gift. I loved that girl like a sister. I can't believe she's gone.' After she told me that, I went to talk to her parents, and her story checks out. Her grandpa did give it to her, and she did give it to Rima on her last birthday."

"So your saying that you expect me to marry Ruka just because you made a mistake and I was supposed to marry her in the first place?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying dear."

"Mother, I'm not marrying Ruka Souen. I love Rima, and I always will."

"Fine dear, but you're the one killing the Shiki line not me. So your going to be the one to talk to your father about this."

"I will. Now can you please let me out so that I can finish my jog?"

"Yes, you may. Driver? Can you please stop the car so Shiki may get out. Thank you."

"See you when I get home mother."

Shiki jogged home with a lot on his mind. _I, Senri Shiki am supposed to marry Ruka Souen, not my love Rima? How can this be? Everybody said that she was the one the marriage was arranged with. I couldn't ever marry Ruka. For one she was Rima's best friend. For two she was Akatsuki Kain 's girlfriend. Three Ruka hates me, and I hated her. This is going to be fun telling her that we are betrothed.  
_-  
When Shiki got home there were tons of people there. Rima's parents were there, the local mortician, and the head priest of the local church.

"Now I was thinking that we could have the funeral on Friday, so that Shiki can talk to Ruka about the eng…." Mrs. Shiki was saying when Senri cut in.

"Mother may I speak to you for a second?" Shiki asked.

"Sure dear. Be right back everybody." When they got out to the hall Mrs. Shiki asked, "So what is it you want to talk about son?"

"Well, first I want to know what the hell you are doing? Your arranging Rima's funeral? We don't even know if that girl the police found is Rima. It could have been another girl."

"Hunny, Rima's parents and I have already discussed this. They think that that girl was their daughter. So please just except the fact that she is gone. Now I need to get back to the planning of Rima's funeral."

"Wait, I have another question. What were you going to say before I interrupted you? You were saying something like, 'So Shiki can talk to Ruka about the eng…' So what was the end of your sentence. Cause you never got to finish it."

"Well, I was going to say, 'So that Shiki can talk to Ruka about the engagement on Monday.' Is that a problem? I really want you to be with Ruka by the time that your other wedding was supposed to occur. You need to get married before your next birthday. If you don't you may not ever get married. So after the funeral you will start to become friends with Ruka. Hang out with her the whole weekend and then tell her that she was the one that you were supposed to be engaged to. Then by this time next week you should be engaged to Ruka Souen."

"Ok. I'll do what ever you say mother, but not willingly." Shiki walked away totally pissed, but what his mother didn't know was that he had had his fingers crossed. _Hahahaha mother, I just tricked you so badly._ He thought to himself._  
_-  
Shiki decided to go up to Rima's room for a few minutes. He hadn't been in her room for a few days, and going into her room today was really weird. All of her belongings had been taken out of the room. The only thing of hers that was left in the room was the painting of Shiki that was given to her when she first moved in. The painting was a picture was of Shiki with his shirt off and he was posing as if he was getting a picture taken. Shiki smiled.

"I remember when she first got that painting," Shiki recalled. "When she got the painting she hated it, but after a while she really started to love it. I love the one she painted for me. I will never get rid of it. Even if I have to marry Ruka."

Just then there was a voice that said, "Shiki, who are you talking to?"

It was Ruka. She was standing in the door way of Rima's room. _How long has she been standing there? Was she listening to everything I was saying?  
_

"Hey Ruka. How long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?" Shiki asked.

"I've been here a while. Oh and I heard just about everything. Shiki its ok if you still love Rima. I can't blame you, but we are getting married soon so you are just going to have to deal with it. You can keep the painting of Rima in your room, but that is it. You can not keep anything else of hers. You will be marrying me, so you will have things of mine in your room. Well I got to go. We have a lot to do before the wedding. Bye." She waved and blew him a kiss.

_That was really weird of her to do. Rima was her best friend. I can't believe that she would act like that. Well she must just be stressed, but that still doesn't give her the right to be mad about me still loving Rima and not her. I won't think about that now. Now I have to focus on the fact that I'm marrying Ruka. Ewwwwww. No offense to her but I really hate her._


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

After the weekend together with Senri, Ruka decided to talk to Mrs. Shiki about something that was really bothering her.

"Mrs. Shiki I really don't want to do this anymore. What if Senri finds about this? Doesn't he come down to the wine cellar on a regular basis?" Ruka asked.  
"Yes he does Ruka darling. But he never comes all the way back here. He is not allowed near the really expensive wine. He can only be by the not expensive stuff. Besides we only use the good wines for weddings and special occasions. In which case the servants get the wine. And all of them already know about what we're doing."  
"But if the servants know about this then why haven't any of them said anything to the authorities?"  
"Ruka, dear, the servants value their jobs and their lives, on that hand, to much to say anything to the police. Besides everyone thinks Rima's dead. If any of them went to the police they would just assume that they were crazy." Just then Rima started to fidget in the chair that she was in.  
"Stop making so much noise. We don't want Senri hearing you and coming to investigate. We can't have him knowing that your alive. Let alone him knowing that Ruka and I were holding you hostage down here." Mrs. Shiki said smiling at Ruka.  
"Just hold up Mrs. Shiki. This was all your idea. You're the one that found out that my family has more money than Rima's. And you're the one that got the idea to get rid of Rima then get me to marry Senri so that your family could be richer and have a better rep, better then the rep Rima could have given your family. So this is all your doing. So if you get caught for this I'm not taking the fall. I just want you to know that."  
"Well you did know that I was doing this." Mrs. Shiki said in a sly way.  
"Well, what does that have to do with anything. So I knew, who cares."  
"Ruka you may not know this but if you know about a crime then that means that your part of it. Whether you wanted to be part of it or not. Well, I just thought you should know that. I have to go now. The wedding cake designer is going to stop by. So you know the way out of the cellar that no one will notice you, right?"  
"Yes, I know the way, Mrs. Shiki."  
"Very well Ruka. See you later for dinner. Oh and Ruka dear that was a brilliant idea of yours." Ruka gave Mrs. Shiki a questioning look. "The one about calling Shiki before we kidnapped Rima. Saying, 'Are you ready for someone close to you to die tonight?' That was awesome. But I won't say it was all your idea I did help with it. So we can both take credit for it."

"What the fuck are you saying. That was not my fucking idea. As I said before none of this was my idea. This was all you. So stop fucking trying to give me credit for things I didn't fucking do."

"Ok, Ruka, dear. I'll stop. Well I really have to go now. So see you later for dinner."  
"See you later Mrs. Shiki." Ruka waited for Mrs. Shiki to leave the room before she left the cellar though the cellar door. On her way out Ruka was thinking. _Maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore. It's a crime to hold someone as a hostage. And Shiki obviously still loves Rima and he obviously doesn't like me very much. He always hated me, what makes anyone think that just because we are "supposedly" betrothed that means that Shiki will love me. Tomorrow I will talk to Mrs. Shiki about letting Rima go and tell Shiki the whole store about what happened. He should understand. Hopefully._


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Later that afternoon, when Ruka got to the Shiki Mansion for dinner, she was feeling really bad about knowing that Rima was still alive. She had decided to talk to Mrs. Shiki about turning themselves into the police and telling Shiki everything about what happened. She couldn't let Shiki suffer anymore. The way he looked when he was reminded of her was really sad. And if he found out that Rima was in the wine cellar before they told him would be really mad. And if she didn't tell Senri about Rima before the wedding, then Mrs. Shiki was going to kill her. _She said to me the day we did this that the eve of me and Shiki wedding that she was going to kill Rima. Could I live with knowing that I knew Rima was alive for a month after her supposed death and then kill by Senri's own mother. _Ruka couldn't think of that. _Shiki was going to find out about Rima weather Mrs. Shiki liked it or not. Either we would both tell Shiki or I'm going to tell Shiki and also say that his mother never wanted him to know about it. That would make him, like, 10 times more mad._

Ruka rang the door bell and was surprised to see Senri open the door and not one of their many servants. He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. _Wow. He looks worse then when I saw him talking to himself._ Ruka thought to herself, also making sure that her face didn't say anything about what she was thinking about.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight? I hope it is something different, and unusual. I like foods that will make me wonder." Ruka said, babbling to herself stupidly. Shiki didn't seem to even notice that she was talking. So Ruka asked, "Shiki are you ok? You look really out of it tonight. If you really don't want to have dinner with me I understand. I can just go home right…" she trailed of because Shiki had grabbed her arm.

"The reason I look so out of it is that I'm going to have to get married to you and not my true love. No offence, or anything but you are not my type. And you are also Kain's girlfriend. And I don't really think that he likes the idea of me marrying you. So yeah I'm a little out of it tonight. And I would appreciate it if you stop asking questions."

"Ok, Shiki. I was just concerned about you, cause your depression has really gotten worse. But if you don't want me to ask questions, then I won't."

"Thanks, Ruka." Shiki said finally letting go of Ruka's hand.

"No problem, Shiki," she said as she rubbed her wrist. She hadn't noticed that Shiki was folding on to it so tight.

"So lets get to the dinning room before my mom starts to wonder where we are." Shiki offered his hand to Ruka as he talked. Ruka gave him her hand reluctantly and follow him to the dinning room.

When they got to the dinning room the most beautiful had been put out. The most expensive steaks, fish, and wine decorated and the servant were still trying to find spots for the rest of the food. Beside the food on the table, there was beautiful arrangements of flowers, and the most beautiful place settings. While Ruka looked at the table she realized that there were five place settings and not four. _Who could be joining us to eat a regular old dinner? _Ruka thought to herself. Just then Mrs. Shiki walked into the room and walked straight up to me. When she got to me she hugged me and whispered in my ear , "Today I asked the priest that is going to marry you and my dear Senri to come and have dinner with us. Is that ok with you, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Shiki. That would be great." Ruka looked around the room trying to think of a way that she could get away from Mrs. Shiki. Then she saw one of the servants with a bottle of wine and she said, "Will you excuse me I want to go down to the wine cellar and get that lovely wine I saw down there earlier so we can use it to toast. Is that ok with you.?" She was hoping that Mrs. Shiki would be ok with that because she really wanted to go down and talk to Rima.

Ruka was just about to give up hope when Mrs. Shiki said, "Yes, dear. You may go get that wine. I have wanted to taste that for the longest time."

Ruka walked off to the cellar in a breath of relief. She would be able to go down and talk to Rima and figure out if she was going to get Mrs. Shiki to tell Senri about Rima or if she was going to have to do it herself. And she had to figure that out in the next week. She didn't want to cut to close to the wedding date before Senri found out about Rima. Ruka was thinking so hard the whole way to the cellar that she almost walked into the cellar door.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When Ruka got through the cellar door she closed it behind her and went straight to Rima. When she got to Rima she started talking really fast it was almost in comprehensible. But Rima heard every word Ruka said. What Ruka said was:

"The wedding between me and Shiki is going to happen within the next month. I need to work fast. I'm going to tell Shiki your alive weather Mrs. Shiki likes it or not. I will not get in trouble by the law if Senri finds out before I tell him. And Mrs. Shiki plans on killing you on the night of mine and Shiki's wedding. I don't want to happen. And one of the servants was planning on telling the police about me and Mrs. Shiki, but I didn't even want to do this. You're my best friend and I would never want anything to happen to you." Ruka stopped talking and thought for a minute. Then she started talking again.

"Ok, so this is my plan. Tomorrow night when everyone is sleeping I'm going to come down here and untie you and then I'm going to wake up Shiki and tell him everything. And hopefully he will only tell the cops about his mother and not me too. Hopefully he will understand. Well I got to get back up to the dinner with Mrs. Shiki, Senri, and the priest. They'll start wondering where I am. I'll se you tomorrow when I come to get you, ok?" Ruka asked Rima. Rima shock her head yes then tried to free herself.

"No, Rima, not now. I'm coming back for you tomorrow. I swear. Nothing will stop me."

And just then a voice said, "Oh, nothing will stop you. I beg to differ."

_Omg. It was Mrs. Shiki. Had she been standing there the whole time?_ Ruka thought to herself. She quickly turned around to face Mrs. Shiki and said, "Mrs. Shiki, what are you doing down here? I know its your house in all but I told you I was getting that really expensive wine from down here. And I was just asking Rima if she knew where it was cause I don't see it anywhere."

"Oh, so you saying that you where going to tell Senri and letting Rima go is your way of asking where some wine is. I don't think so. Your planning on ratting me out when this was all your idea. And if your planning on ratting me out you got another thing coming. I'll make sure that you don't tell Senri. Even if I have to kill you too. And trust me I will do it. So don't you tell anyone you little bitch or you will regret it. Big time. Now get the fuck up stairs or I will kill you right now."

Ruka tried to object but the look on Mrs. Shiki's face was the look of a women that should not be pissed off anymore then she already was. Ruka started to walk away. When she got half way up the stairs she heard Mrs. Shiki talking.

She was saying, "And you. I'm going to move you somewhere else. I can't have Ruka telling Shiki about you, and then having you still here. I'm going to move you somewhere no one will know. And I'm going to have to make this wedding come sooner. Even if that means that it won't be as nice as I want it to be." When Mrs. Shiki finished talking to Rima, Ruka heard her grab a bottle of wine and then start to climb the stairs. So Ruka ran the rest of the way up the stairs and then went straight to the bathroom. When Ruka got to the bathroom she started thinking about what just happened.

_OK, so Mrs. Shiki knew that I wanted to let Senri know everything. And know she is going to speed up the time I have to free Rima. But to make it all worse Mrs. Shiki is also planning on moving Rima to a new place. I can't tell Senri if I don't even know where Rima is. He'll think I'm on crack or something. So what am I going to do. The wedding was in a week and now its going to be sooner. I have to make up a plan. And make it up soon. Or it will be to late to stop the wedding and to late to stop Rima for dying. This I going to suck balls so badly. _Just then there was a knock on the door, and a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ruka? Are you in there?" _Thank the lord it was just Senri. I it had been Mrs. Shiki I would have died._

"Yea, Shiki, it's me in here. I was just fixing my make-up. I look horrible. I was just trying to fix that." Ruka said trying to keep her voice from cracking from the stress she was under. She could not handle it anymore. She had to let Shiki know. The guilt of him not knowing was eating away at her. She opened the door to the bathroom, but did not walk out of the bathroom. She just stood there thinking about what to do. She didn't know if she should tell him know, so he could go down to the basement and let her free, or if she should wait until after dinner when they could be alone and so she could explain. She had to make a decision quickly. Dinner would be starting soon, and then she probably would have to wait a few hours until everyone went home. She had to tell him now. She could not wait another minute to tell him what really happened to Rima and that she was fine.

She was about to say something when Mrs. Shiki walked down the hall.

"Hey, kids. What are you guys doing here? Dinner is just about to start. Go take your seats. And that was it. Ruka would not be able to tell Shiki until after everybody left and the house got calmed down. And by then it would probably be to late. She had failed Rima. She would not be able to save her. It was all over. The wedding was in a few short weeks and then Rima would be killed for real this time. And tonight she was being moved to a new hiding place. She would have to learn to live with the fact that she would be marrying her best friend's guy and that her best friend would be getting killed. _My life has really taken a turn for the worst in the last month. I wish I could do something about what is going to happen. A way to stop Mrs. Shiki and save Rima. _It was then when Ruka Souen got the idea of how to save her best friend and get Mrs. Shiki busted.


End file.
